


Drunk in the Morning

by AusKitty



Series: Bucky Barnes is an ass [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dont drunk dial your exes, F/M, M/M, Still with the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song prompts- Drunk in the Morning  and Mama Said by Lukas GrahamLyrics taken from "Mama Said" by Lukas Graham





	Drunk in the Morning

The phone was ringing again as you rolled over in your very comfortable bed. You crack your eyes open and the red glare from the LED clock informs you it is 3.17 am on a Sunday morning. Debating the possibility of an emergency at work you grab the handset and swipe your thumb across its face to answer the call. Had you taken the time to check the call ID you could have saved yourself some heartache and trouble.

“Its three am and I’m not on call so this had better be an emergency Stark.” You grumble into the phone, slowly dragging yourself into a seated position, scrubbing your hand through your sleep tousled hair. 

“Doll, I got one question, are you still awake? Awake enough for me to see you?” Bucky Barnes, AKA Captain America's BFF, the ex-Winter Soldier and your ex-boyfriend growled down the line at you. “Please just listen, I know it’s late. But it’s better late than never.” You sigh, rubbing your eyes and knowing that you aren’t likely to get any more sleep tonight. 

“Bucky, you’re drunk. Go home and sleep it off, or better yet, call Steve for your late night booty call. I’m not interested.” Disconnecting the call you decided to go down to the kitchens and get a head start on the day’s meal preparation. It had been two years since your break up with Bucky and even though you missed him you didn’t miss being the second choice. 

You moved into your own suite in the Tower at Tony’s insistence and had since gone on to provide a comprehensive take home meal plan for the employees of Stark tower, now renamed the Avengers Tower. You loved your job and relished the challenge that designing meals that were both tasty and healthy for your fellow employees. To some you had become a surrogate mother, allowing a select few to enter your creation kitchen when you were trying new recipes. 

When Wanda Maximoff taught you a handful of Sokovian dishes and you added those to the regular menu much to the delight of the young witch. You questioned the Avengers and employees alike and took suggestions for new meals on a regular basis. You had converted recipes from twenty six distinct cuisines that had even the mighty Nick Fury calling in on a semi-regular basis. 

You placed your phone in the speaker dock on the kitchen shelf and pulled up your most recent playlist. Lukas Graham was cute and quirky and you danced around the room pulling bowls and measuring cups out and deposited them on the counter before raiding the pantry and cold store for ingredients. Cutting butter into the flour you sang along, swaying your hips to the beat as you lost yourself in your baking. 

Straightening up from the oven with a freshly baked pie you felt another presence in the kitchen with you. Singing along with your music you ignored the person who made themselves comfortable in your precious sanctum. There were only perhaps three or four people aside from yourself who could access this kitchen outside of normal working hours, so you knew it had to be Wanda, Bruce, Nat or Clint. Swinging your hips and getting into the song you belted out “Mama said that it was ok, my Mama said that it was quite alright, our kinda people had a bed for the night and it was ok. Mama told us we were good kids, an’ Daddy told us never listen to the ones, pointing nasty fingers and making fun ‘cause we were good kids.”

You heard Tony chuckle and nearly dropped the pie you were sliding into the oven, turning your head you glared at the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, inventor and your Boss. “Tony, You know better than… hang on, why are you up this early? Or is it another late night, I can always whip you up a snack…” you smiled as the song continued and Tony chuckled as the message tone beeped.

Trying to reach the phone without alerting Tony his eyes sparkled with mischief and he grabbed the phone before you, swiping the screen to access messages. 

**Ass:** I know it’s five in the morning, and I shouldn’t be calling. You haven’t heard from me in some time.  
 **Ass:** Doll I hope you want me, when you heard me talking.  
 **Ass:** you know I’ve been away, is it ok if I stop by?

“Who is Ass, or shouldn’t I ask?” Tony questions you with furrowing his eyebrows. “It better not be Barnes, I thought you tossed him to the Capsicle ages ago. Why would you still have his number?” You shake your head at Tony and twitch your mouth in a grimace.

“Delete ‘em,” you tell Tony, “he’s drunk texting his exes.” You move back to the oven checking the last pies were crisping the way you wanted before tidying your workspace. Tony’s look of concern was enough to have you in sudden tears. After two years you still missed the intimacy, you hadn’t let anyone get close after Bucky and you doubted that you ever would. You felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and you leaned back into Tony’s chest, willing your tears to dry before they hit his silk shirt. 

He walked backwards over to one of the stools and sat on it, drawing you in between his thighs to hold you as close as he could. Rubbing your back with one hand Tony stroked your hair and brushed the stray wisps back off your face. “The ass doesn’t deserve your tears Yana. Not after all this time. Not now, not then, not ever.” Tony was unusually tender and you clutched him tightly feeling the give of his muscles under the soft silk of his shirt. It reminded you of the way Bucky felt beneath your hands and you cried even more. 

Tony addressed FRIDAY and requested that either Natasha or Clint be woken to help him deal with the miserable chef only to be informed that neither was on site. Within a few minutes Wanda was wrapping her arms around her friend and singing quietly in Sokovian to her as Tony pulled pies from the oven and shut down the kitchen. The pair took you back to your suite and tucked you into your bed, taking your phone with them.

*** 

“Barnes, this has to stop. Call her once more and I’ll have FRIDAY block your number.” Tony snarled at the caller.  
“Doll, you’re not my Doll, where is she? ” Bucky asked slightly slurring his words.   
“Barnes, she is NOT your doll. She is not your sweetheart, your best girl or whatever the hell else you may have called her. She doesn’t want you calling her or texting her again. Capishe?”  
“I want to talk to my Doll… She’s so beautiful, she might be lonely.”  
Tony looked at the phone with disgust and hung up on the obviously drunk Barnes. “FRIDAY bar all Barnes’ calls and messages to Yana’s number. And while you’re at it, monitor all his calls to the numbers for her personal quarters and the kitchens. She really doesn’t need to hear whatever the ass has to say right now.” 

*** 

You woke up in your own bed, the sun streaming in through the balcony window as Tony and Wanda sat in your living area sipping coffee. The smell enticed you and you followed your nose to the small kitchenette to pour cup of the glorious brew. Sipping you knew it was from Tony’s personal stash and you groaned your appreciation as you felt his hand massage your shoulder. “Have I died and gone to heaven?” 

Tony dropped a light kiss on the crown of your head and told you it would never happen again. “Next time I send the bots after your teary ass ok?” You grinned and patted his hand still massaging your shoulder. “Yes sir, Mr Stark, sir… you don’t do emotions, ‘specially not the messy ones.” Jolting forward in your seat you look from Wanda to Tony and back “Did someone get the pies out? I totally forgot about them, they’ll be ruined!”  
Wanda grinned as a slice of deep dish cherry pie floated towards you on a plate held aloft by red tendrils. “We got them, and the others really appreciated them. Clint says Laura wants your spice blend recipe for the Apple Pie.” You smiled at your friend and decided that even if you weren’t dead, being surrounded by the people you cared for was definitely heaven.


End file.
